List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and sequel characters
This page lists characters appearing in the anime series Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and the spin-off movie Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Star-Voyaging Ark. Wherever possible, minor characters who are relatives of more prominent ones are nested below the respective prominent character's entry. Other minor characters are grouped according to their particular organization or function. General references are listed at the end of this page; specific episode and official source references are noted in each character's individual article. 'Earth Federation' ''Yamato'' Crew * Admiral : captain of the Yamato; United Nations Cosmo Navy commander prior to launch of Yamato * Lt. : combat chief **' ' : Susumu's father **' ' : Susumu's mother **' ' : Susumu's uncle **' ' : Susumu's aunt * Lt. : operations officer. Amnesiac with no memory of events prior to one year before the launch of Yamato. **' ' : Yuki's deceased father; vice-minister of foreign affairs * Assistant Warrant Officer : operations specialist cadet * Lt. : chief navigator and helmsman ** : Daisuke's younger brother ** Commander : Daisuke's deceased father; captain of the Murasame ** : Daisuke's mother * Ensign : weather and navigation * Lt. Commander : science officer and first officer * Lt. : science and technology division, information chief, and ship's counselor * Warrant Officer : science division * Dr. : ship's doctor * : civilian medic * Lt. J.G. : leader of the Cosmo Falcon fighter squadron ** : Saburo's father; Buddhist priest * Ensign : fighter pilot, initially assigned to accounting; her nickname is Rei ** : Akira's deceased pilot brother * Ensign : fighter pilot * Ensign : fighter pilot * Lt. Commander : chief engineer ** : Hikozaemon's eldest son ** : Hikozaemon's daughter-in-law ** : Hikozaemon's granddaughter ** : Hikozaemon's second son * Lt. J.G. : assistant chief engineer; survivor of the Murasame * Petty Officer 1st Class : assistant engineer * : analyzing robot * Lt. J.G. : sub-chief of defense ** : Yasuo's father; executive and owner of Nanbu Heavy Industries Corporation ** : Yasuo's mother * Ensign : chief communications officer * Seaman Apprentice : communications; substitute for Yoshikazu Aihara * Lt. J.G. : security chief * Warrant Officer : security officer * Lt. : accounting chief * Master Chief Petty Officer : deck operations chief * Petty Officer 3rd Class : fighter maintenance and deck work * Leading Seaman : fighter maintenance and deck work Navigation * * Petty Officer * Natsuki Ōshima (大島夏樹) Engineering * * * * Medical * Nurse * Nurse Deck Crew * * * * * Fighter Squadron * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign Other Departments * Petty Officer 1st Class : operations; substitute for Yuki Mori * Leading Seaman : Susumu Kodai's subordinate; substitute for Yasuo Nanbu * : operations * and : accounting * : security * : science 'Earth and the Solar System' * : chief administrator of the United Nations Far East District * General : UNCN senior officer and UN Far East District military chief; proponent of Project Izumo * Admiral : Earth Homeland Defense Corps commander and UNCN commander; Yuki Mori's foster father * Colonel : captain of the Kirishima * Lt. Commander : captain of the Yukikaze; elder brother of Susumu Kodai. * Lt. : first officer of the Yukikaze *Colonel : Mikage Kiryu's father; commanding officer of the United Nations Cosmo Marines Space Cavalry 7th Regiment * Master Sergeant : UNCM non-commissioned officer serving under Goro Kiryu * : Dr. Sado's pet cat; left on Earth during Yamato's first mission 'Iscandar' * Queen : ruler of Iscandar * Princess : third princess and sister of Queen Starsha; passenger aboard Yamato * Princess : sister of Queen Starsha 'Great Garmillas Empire' 'Garmillas' * Leader : supreme ruler of the empire * Vice Leader second in the Garmillas line of succession * Director General : head of the Imperial Guard * Lt. General : commander, 6th Armored Space Division * : wife of Erich Domel * Admiral : supreme commander of the Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet * Lower Storm Leader : fighter pilot; daughter of Gul Dietz * Marshal : inspector general of the Garmillas military * Defense Minister * Lt. General : deputy chief staff officer; younger brother of Welte Talan * Major General : Milky Way galactic theater and Balun base commander * Lt. Colonel : captain of the inter-dimensional submarine UX-01 * Captain : UX-01 first officer * Colonel : Mirangal captain ** : Neredia's deceased younger sister 6th Armored Space Division * Colonel : captain of Domelaze III * Major * Major * Major Rainbow Star Cluster Task Force * Colonel : Shuderg captain * Colonel : Bulgrey captain * Colonel : Darold captain * Colonel : Lanbea captain * Lt. J.G. : Snuka dive bomber pilot stationed aboard Lanbea * Captain : Garont bombing commander; old comrade and friend of Wemm Heidern Imperial Guard * Captain : officer assigned to the battlecruiser EX-178; identical clone to Dora Nelge * Colonel : captain of Hydom Gimleh's flagship; identical clone to Paren Nelge * Colonel : captain of Desura II Others * Food Production Minister * Lieutenant Colonel : adjutant to Goer * Brigadier General : Zergutt II captain * : Zergutt II first officer 'Zaltz' * Colonel : Pluto Frontline Base commanding officer ** : Walke's daughter * Major : Pluto base second in command * Major : Pluto base tactical officer * Major : floating continent commander * Lieutenant Colonel : captain of the battlecruiser EX-178 * Corporal : 442nd Special Platoon, Specialized Warfare Group B; member of Yamato boarding party during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster and escort assigned to Yuki Mori * Captain : 442nd Special Platoon, Specialized Warfare Group B; member of Yamato boarding party during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster 'Jirel' * Propaganda Minister ** Lieutenant : younger sister of Miezela Celestella 'Other Species and Beings' * : Garmilloid robot soldier captured and briefly reactivated by Yamato crew 'Gatlantis Empire' * Prime Minister * Governor-General : governor of Gutaba and commander of the Gutaba Expedition Group * : commander of the Kiska Guerilla Corps * : captain of the Medalusa-class heavy battleship Megaluda 'Shambleau' * : Jirel shaman See also * List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes * Military ranks References * [http://yamato2199.net/character.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Earth character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/chara_gamirasu.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Garmillas character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/chara_Iskandar.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Iscandar character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/about/character_a.html Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Star-Voyaging Ark official website character page] * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13776 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (as Star Blazers 2199)] * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=16186 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Star-Voyaging Ark] * Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book *